


Just Knew It:

by nashbridgeslover100781 (stevedannolover100781)



Category: Nash Bridges (TV)
Genre: Abuse, BDSM, Biting, Bondage, Butt Slapping, Claiming, Cock & Ball Nibbling, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eroitic, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, General, Kidnapped, Kidnapping, Kissing, Licking, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Touching, Physical Abuse, Prostitution, Rape, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Romance, Romantic Gesture, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Sexual Slavery, Slapping, Spanking, Stripping, Torture, Touching, tied-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:24:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8280830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/nashbridgeslover100781
Summary: *Summary: Caitlin gets kidnapped by the people, she & the SIU are after, Will she survive?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!*





	

*Summary: Caitlin gets kidnapped by the people, she & the SIU are after, Will she survive?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!*

 

Lucas DeMarco, San Francisco's Top Criminal in the Sexual **_Slavery/Prostitution_** Ring, Things were going great, til someone made her,  & she got captured, she was wearing her work outfit, which drives him extremely insane, He figures that his boys deserves a taste of her, Before they sell her to the highest bidder for a tight profit or fucks her, He hasn't decided on it yet.

 

Billy "Billy Boy" Black, DeMarco's Top Man, was keeping watch, as one of their goons was bringing her to his boss, "Hey, **_Kitten_** , I betcha you like it rough, huh ?, You **_Sluts_** are always the same, When I get my turn  & these hands on you, I am gonna fuck you into the ground, Count on it.", He said seductively, & gave a harsh pinch to her ass, "Mmmm, Tight ass, My Fav", & kept leering at her from the behind. It made her feel uncomfortable, & like a piece of meat, when she is stared at like that, she knew that the rest of the SIU Members would be coming for her, she just knew it, she has a great feeling within her bones. The Guard had tied her arms up to a ring from the ceiling, & she was gonna remain like that for awhile.

 

Eric "The Slime" Baskin & Leo "Playboy" Carlson were there with DeMarco, & they had hungry looks in their eyes, & she knew that they want a piece of her, & they won't stop, til they get it. DeMarco said with a smirk, "Mmmm, Inspector Cross, Welcome to my little hangout here, I must say you are very beautiful in person, But you are a little bit overdress for the occasion, I think a quick change is in order here", Billy smiled, & said, "I think I could help you out here, Boss", & he went over to tied up Caitlin, She struggled, as he laid a hand on her, she knew what was coming next.

 

He placed kisses along her neck, making her skin actually crawl in response to it, & she felt a hand traveling down her backside, & she received a slap on it, she lets out a pleasurable moan involuntarily, & the men knew that they have her, where they want her. He fiddled around & found the thong, that she wears, & fools around with it. She was feeling ashamed, & humiliated, She was deep red in the face, as they were doing it. Caitlin knew that she has to outlast them, til the cavalry arrives, & rescues her. She gasped, as she felt her skirt being ripped away from her, & she knew that she couldn't protect herself, when she tied up like this.

 

"Oh, Shit", The Beauty cursed, Eddie smiled, & said, "Shit is right, Darlin', You are gonna be revealing your true self to us in a matter of minutes, seconds to be exact", Leo smirked, & said, "You are the most delicious morsel we had yet", & her skirt was ripped away from her, DeMarco said with an evil smile, "I am glad that I get to have you for awhile, You are definitely gonna satisfy our needs, Before I sell you off to the highest bidder in sexual slavery, You Bitch", He leans over & kisses her mounds of flesh, & then leaves her dangling & panting, while they love to see the condition, that she is in.

 

Leo went in for her blouse, & tore it to shreds, All there was left for Caitlin to protect her body from being exposed, is her bra with a matching thong, & they salivating over the sight of her, & her luscious body, Then DeMarco went for the bra, & yanked right off, & her big, & beautiful breasts were exposed to cool air, & to the criminals' hungry & leering stares. **"Please, Nash, Please find me, Please"** , she thought to herself, as she begged, & Eddie said, with his hands on her thong, "You won't be needing these", & he slid them down, & off, threw to the side, carelessly without any thought.

 

"Now, It's time for some fun," Eddie said, as he pushes his pants down, Leo & Billy did the same, & they went to it, They were raping, & beating her, She bit one of them on his cock, & she received a harsh slap, & kick to the gut. They gangbanged her, & making her moan out pleasurably involuntary, as they were thrusting into her, & slapping, & smacking her ass to their thrusts, In response, The Former MCD Officer couldn't help it, She lost her control, & composure, as Leo bit one sensitive nipple, & Billy on the other, while Eddie was fucking her senseless, She orgasmed multiple times, & then was denied, & as a result, she had multiple hard orgasms by their control, without stopping for a break.

 

They let their cum spray all over her, marking her, so no one will touch her before the auction, They laid their claim marks on her, as well as bite marks too. They spit on her, & then they fucked two more times, til she was forced to orgasm again, & then DeMarco made a motion for them to move out of his way, & he had his slung out, & was ready to party. The Three Men laughed, as they fixed themselves up, & pulled up their pants, zippered, & buckled them up. Then, All of sudden, The Door blasts open, & Nash, & the gang, along with some officers came busting through, & there was a shootout, After three of the SIU Members were shouting these orders at them.

 

"SIU !", Inspectors Harvey Leek, & Evan Cortez exclaimed angrily in unison, "Let's see those hands up, Assholes, Get em up !", Joe exclaimed with equal anger, as he covered his partner, Captain Nash Bridges, who went straight to Caitlin, & Joe was right behind, since the other two & the officers were handling everything fine, "It's okay, Cait, We're here", He said, as he kissed the top of her head, she felt some jackets being wrapped around her, as he, & Joe took her to the waiting ambulance, She knew that her lover was coming to rescue her, & she was glad that she was right.

 

The End.


End file.
